


Shifting gears

by birdsongcowboy



Category: The Lakes (TV)
Genre: M/M, go kart racing accidentally masturbating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 02:51:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdsongcowboy/pseuds/birdsongcowboy
Summary: Danny's first time on a motorcycle.





	Shifting gears

“‘m sorry” Danny mumbled against the warm jean fabric, trying hard to move back and avoid any direct contact with the man in front of him

“It's okay,” came the muffled reply from underneath the helmet, turning to try and comfort the other man further. “I understand, you’ll get used to it.”

Danny mumbled to himself, looking up to the sky for a second and trying to breathe. Three hours out on the bike and he had been trying and failing not to nurse the pleasing feeling that came from the warm leather seat and the rumbling metal underneath. He rocked up a second into the feeling while moving back, stifling a short moan as he felt a deep vibration against his ass. He was pushed forward by another traffic light stop, his arms pulling him back and pushing his cock up.

“Do we need to stop?” Cook asked, his voice just loud enough to be heard over the engine.

“Fuck, n-, it's okay, right. I'm sorry.” Danny stuttered out, his breath coming out hard and strained. “It’ll go away,”

“It's alright, lean forward.” He said, tugging a little on the other man's sleeve to tug him closer.

Danny tried to resist for a second out of his own embarrassment before he did lean forward. He pressed his body against the other man’s, the vibration painfully rumbling up through his whole body and making his face flush deeply.

He tucked his face into the man's collar, forehead against the warm plastic helmet, rocking through his jeans against the other man. He choked a little in the back of his throat, thrusting as subtly as he could against the strong lower back of the other man. Cook pushed back, easing the man closer and closer to his orgasm, speeding up the motorcycle and hearing Danny’s choked sob get even louder. Danny clutched his driver's jacket even harder, whining and letting curses go under his breath as the bike moved faster and he edged closer and closer. He let out a loud "Fuck!" as they eased to a slow crawl for another traffic light, and as he eased his hands up under the other man's jacket to fondle his chest he felt Cooks’s hand reach back to grasp his thigh. He let out a loud strained whine at the pressured reassurance, feeling his orgasm blind him for a second and he quickly shut his eyes and pushed his cheek hard into the older man's shoulder. He felt cum soak his underwear, shame making him flush and apologies spilling out in short breaths.

"Jesus Christ, I'm sorry man..." He apologized, shame burning harder as he felt the man pull off to the side of the road. The man took off his helmet, a smile flitting over his face as he positioned the other man hidden behind the bike and slowly pulled the man's underwear down. He began to gently run his tongue over the man's cock, cleaning the remaining cum away. He moved back and forth, eyes closed and mouth open in a way that Danny couldn't even try to look at for too long. As the movements continued, he whined and tried to avoid the too-overeager ministrations of his mouth. He finished quickly, swallowing and taking a swig of water before pulling the man's pants back up and giving him a reassuring squeeze on the arm. Danny simply looked on, his mouth a little agape before he softly smiled and took his place back on the back of the bike.


End file.
